


Pride Matters

by Meodu



Series: Football Fever 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2018世界盃衍生梗。三喵快樂足球軍團晉級四強賽賀文。CWT51入選賀。





	Pride Matters

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：故事內容與現實存在的國家人事物並無直接關聯。
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

呼。亞瑟‧柯克蘭呼出一口長氣、向後倒去，整個人毫無形象地攤在貴賓席的沙發座椅上。儘管他仍舊因為七月病期間持續的低燒而感到有些暈眩，但這不妨礙他替自己的國民感到欣喜。

贏了。他仰起頭，伸出右手、以手背覆蓋住自己緊閉的雙眼，不確定自己是不是真要忍不住流下淚來。他不該如此情緒化。明明在賽前就已經告訴自己對這場比賽不要有太重的得失心──這一屆的孩子們能夠一路闖進八強、甚至破天荒地拿下了隊史的世界盃互射十二碼大戰首勝，表現得已經足夠好了──但是，當球隊拿下第二分時，他還是從座席上激動地跳了起來；當比賽結束的哨音響起，他還是被浪潮般席捲而來的喜悅給放倒。比起上一場贏下互射十二碼的激情，這一場比賽帶給他的是欣慰的感動。

※

「不要留下遺憾。」這場比賽前，他曾私下跟索斯蓋特教練這樣說道。

在從聖彼得堡啟程前往莫斯科的前一晚，他找上了這位獨自留在辦公室整理會議資料、仍在腦海裡為下一場比賽做各種沙盤推演的年輕主帥。他對眼前這個西裝筆挺的中年人的印象依然停留在二十多年前，在他看來，這個男人依然是那個在綠茵場上神采飛揚的孩子。或許大多數的人們此前只記得這個孩子黯然神傷的失落背影，但做為英格蘭悠久歷史的唯一完整見證者，亞瑟‧柯克蘭在悠長歲月的洗禮之下已經學會盡量去記得那些美好的部分，試著讓所有的遺憾與不甘全都交由歲月風化。而或許，他眼前的這個孩子終於也學會了這一課，終於得以收穫漫長的時光所帶來的慰藉。

「這麼晚了還不睡？」他向這位曾經的國家隊隊員遞上一杯安神的花草茶。

沉浸在複雜思路裡的男人被這突然的招呼弄得有些反應不過來，愣愣地眨了眨眼，下意識地接過那杯冒著白煙的熱茶。

「球隊明天一早就要出發前往莫斯科預先探勘場地，如果你到時候睡過頭，我可是會讓機長直接起飛的喔？」英格蘭的人民意識化身半開玩笑地威脅道。

「柯克蘭閣下……」英格蘭國家足球代表隊的總教練露出羞赧的笑容，像是被家長抓到偷偷熬夜打電玩的孩子。

「說起來，這屆世界盃我們似乎大半的時間都在搭飛機呢？到處飛來飛去的。布拉金斯基那傢伙當初在安排賽程和場地的時候到底都在想些什麼啊……」亞瑟接續剛才的話題，故作抱怨。

「俄羅斯的腹地比較遼闊嘛……」總教練啜飲著熱茶，秉性敦厚老實的男人對這次賽事的安排並沒有太多的怨言，「這也算是一次相當特殊的參賽經驗。」

英格蘭的國家意識聞言啞然失笑。儘管亞瑟向來以紳士風度為行事準則，但這位總教練的好脾氣著實讓他不得不甘拜下風，甚至有點擔心如果這趟俄羅斯之旅沒有他隨隊出行，這群孩子會不會在遙遠的北國吃上悶虧。

畢竟，最近他和布拉金斯基的關係實在鬧得有點僵。他這次趁著賽事親自前來拜訪其實多少也有點主動向對方釋出善意的意思，只是，就不知道那個俄羅斯人什麼時候才願意屈尊走下台階了。亞瑟有些頭疼地想，暗自嘆了口氣，決定先把那些複雜的國際關係放到腦後，先專注於處理眼前的事情──

「在出發之前，有件事情我想跟你說。」英格蘭的國家意識話鋒一轉，神情嚴肅地看向他的總教練。

儘管全然不明所以，男人還是立刻就放下了手中的馬克杯，斂起眉眼，正襟危坐地等待他敬愛的祖國發話。亞瑟看著對方一臉慎重的表情，有那麼一瞬間幾乎要忍不住笑場，畢竟，雖然他接下來要談論的不是什麼輕鬆的話題，但這倒也不是什麼需要對方如此嚴陣以待的國家機密。

「你從來就不曾辜負過我的期望，加雷斯。」英格蘭人民意識的化身一派鄭重地向他的足球國家隊總教練說道，「無論是當年的歐錦賽、或是今年的世界盃，一直以來你都拚了命地努力想要替英格蘭爭取最高的榮耀，這些我都曉得，並且我對此相當感激。」

這麼多年了，他終於有機會能夠和這個孩子好好地說說這些話。

「能擁有你這樣的教練，是英格蘭的幸運；而能擁有你這樣的人民，是我的榮幸。」

「柯克蘭閣下……」索斯蓋特看向他敬愛的祖國，突然就紅了眼眶，才正想開口，卻忍不住一陣哽咽。

「你已經帶領我們走得足夠遠了。」亞瑟體貼地接話，微笑著繼續說道：「無論接下來的賽事會如何發展，你只要記得，我們都已經盡心盡力了。我只希望，這一屆的賽事完全結束之後，你能夠不再留下任何遺憾。」

最後，亞瑟伸出手，輕輕地拍了拍對方的肩膀。

「好好享受這個過程吧，我的小獅子們，你和你的團隊值得這一切。」

終於把該說的話和想說的話都說出了口，亞瑟滿意地勾起嘴角，轉身離開會議室，留下那個四十幾歲的男人獨自消化被外貌仍是青年模樣的祖國喊作「小獅子」的微妙感受。

……還真的是被對方當成了小孩子啊？率領著一支年輕球隊的少帥帶有幾分無奈地笑著搖搖頭。但的確，他終於從自己二十六歲那一年一時失足所留下的陰影裡徹底地走了出來，終於不再害怕聽見《三獅軍團》的旋律，終於能夠從一九九六年六月的那一天之後繼續邁步向前。

※

暌違二十八年的四強賽啊……

待觀眾席上的喧鬧漸漸散去，亞瑟‧柯克蘭依然維持那毫無紳士風範的模樣攤坐在貴賓席上，任憑激動的情緒像潮水般將他席捲、吞沒又兀自退去，他想要抓住這喧囂過後的片刻平靜。

的確沒什麼好遺憾的了。

他這麼想著，覆蓋半張臉的手掌掩飾不了他臉上志得意滿的笑容。

下一秒，金屬質地的冰涼感毫無預警地貼上他仰首露出的脖頸，嚇得他渾身一顫，驚坐起身，在看清身旁的人影之後忍不住破口大罵。

「阿爾弗雷德！你見鬼的到底在幹什麼！幹嘛沒事拿可樂罐冰我！」亞瑟伸手揉著脖子，試圖擦掉莫名沾上的水珠以及剛才承受的驚嚇。雖然國家意識並不會因為針對他們自身的物理傷害而造成太過嚴重的創傷，但剛才那突如其來的脖頸被金屬貼近的感覺還是讓他嚇出一身冷汗。

「啊、原來你醒著啊？」美利堅合眾國的人民意識裝作無辜地偏過頭，「我還以為你看球看到睡著了呢！」

「我又不是你，怎麼可能看到睡著！」亞瑟暴怒地吼了回去，緊接著又忍不住伸手揉按自己那因為情緒起伏過於激烈而正發出陣陣抽痛的太陽穴。

「哈哈哈哈哈，話可不能這麼說，好歹Hero我才剛陪你看了一場球欸！」美國人愉快地大笑出聲，說完還俏皮地眨了眨眼。但他倒也識相的沒再繼續刺激對方。

「全程都一邊看球一邊滑手機的傢伙沒資格說話……」亞瑟咕噥道，突然注意到對方身上多披了一張配色搶眼的……英格蘭國家隊旗幟？彩虹色？

「剛才沒見你披著這個，哪來的？」英國人挑起粗眉，疑惑地問道。

「我出去買可樂的時候剛好看到散場的球迷拿著這個，覺得很有意思，就跟他們買來啦！」阿爾弗雷德說完就獻寶似地披著那特製的旗幟原地轉了個圈，以六色彩虹妝點的三獅標誌隨著他的動作飄揚、威風凜凜地舞動。

「好看吧！」美國人一臉驕傲。

「……還行吧。」英格蘭人彆扭地回應。

最終，在阿爾弗雷德的軟磨硬泡之下，亞瑟勉為其難地和對方拍下一張合照。照片中，笑容燦爛的美國人站在一臉難為情的英格蘭人的身後、雙手抓著旗幟的兩側邊角，仗著體型和身高的優勢將對方整個人包攏在自己的懷抱和那面旗幟之間，彩虹色的三獅標誌奪目張揚。

※

【聯合國的國家意識聊天群組】  
Jones★Hero: [傳送了一張圖片]  
@Иван Брагинский #PrideMatters

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 瑞典對英格蘭的賽事與倫敦同志大遊行撞期，Pride Matters為當屆遊行主題標語。
> 
> 其實這篇短文是在後來的四強賽的延長加賽期間寫完的（是的，我一邊看球一邊寫文），而關於那個百感交集的凌晨，我想說的都在這裡了。


End file.
